firefandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Sudbury Fire Services
History The City of Greater Sudbury was formed on January 1st, 2001 through an amalgamation of the Cities of Sudbury and Valley East with the Towns of Capreol, Nickel Centre, Onaping Falls, Rayside-Balfour and Walden. Municipally unorganized territory in the Wanup and Red Deer Lake areas were also included in the new city. There are 107 career staff and 350 volunteer firefighters in the Greater Sudbury Fire Services. Fire Stations Fire station map Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 193 Van Horne St. (@ Shaughnessy St.) Built 1975 :Pumper 1 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry (1500/800) :Aerial 1 - 2004 American Lafrance Eagle 134/LTI (1750/250/93' tower) (SN#0301320) :Rescue 1 - 2007 Freightliner M2 / American Lafrance :Water Rescue ' - 1992 GMC / Grumman-Olsen step van Fire Station No. 2 - 144 Second Ave. South Built 1983 :'Pumper 2 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/850/?F) :Aerial 2 - 1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior (1500/200/105') (SN#SE 1096) Fire Station No. 3 - 1190 Leon Ave. (@ Lasalle Blvd.) Built 1974 :Pumper 3 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/850/?F) :Brush 3 - 2000 Ford F550 / Superior mini-pumper (SN#SE 2349) Fire Station No. 4 - 2069 Long Lake Rd. (@ Paris St.) Built 1977 :Pumper 4 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/640/25F) (SN#20351) :Tanker 4 - 1988 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson/2005 C-Max (1500/3000) (SN#CS-7000-129) (chassis/pump from 23 metre Bronto) :Hazmat 1 - 1996 Freightliner FL106 / Dependable Fire Station No. 5 - 7A Serpentine St., Copper Cliff :Pumper 5 - 1993 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/800) (SN#M5132) Fire Station No. 6 - 25 Black Lake Rd., Lively Built 1969 :Aerial 6 - 2005 American Lafrance Eagle 134/LTI (1500/800/25F/75') :Tanker 6 - 1999 GMC C8500 / Almonte (450/1500/20F) Fire Station No. 7 - 229-9th Ave., Lively Built 1950 :Pumper 7 - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1456) :Brush 7 - 2005 GMC C5500 / Seagrave (port./300/10F) Fire Station No. 8 - 4895 Municipal Rd. 55, Whitefish Built 1967 :Pumper 8 - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3009) :Tanker 8 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (port./1500) (SN#SE 3350) :Brush 8 - 1983 Dodge Power Ram 350 / Pierreville (300/250) :Rescue 8 - 1992 GMC / Grumman-Olsen step van Fire Station No. 9 - 7535 Hwy. 17, Beaver Lake :Tanker 9 - 1991 Ford F800 / Superior (420/1200) (SN#SE 1235) Fire Station No. 10 - 239 Montée Principale, Azilda (HQ / Fleet Services) :Pumper 10 - 2009 Sutphen Shield (1250/800/20F) (SN#HS4673) :Rescue 10 - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (#SE 1697) :Reserve 3 Fire Station No. 11 - 3400 Hwy. 144, Chelmsford :Aerial 11 - 2005 American Lafrance Eagle 134/LTI (1500/800/25F/75') :Tanker 11 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (port./1500) (SN#SE 3348) :Brush 11 - 2000 Ford F550 / Dependable (port./200) Fire Station No. 12 - 65 Hwy. 144, Dowling Built 1970 :Pumper 12 - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3010) :Brush 12 - 1980 GMC K3500 Sierra / King mini-pump (250/200) (SN#800074) :Tanker 12 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (port./1500) (SN#SE 3349) :Rescue 12 - '1990 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue Fire Station No. 13 - 2214 Vermillion Lake Rd. :'Pumper 13 - 1999 GMC C8500 / Maxi Métal (1050/800) (SN#17022) Fire Station No. 14 - 50 Nickel St., Levack :Pumper 14 - 2007 International 4400 / E-One (1050/840) :1994 Ford F / Wilcox/FD-built brush tender Fire Station No. 15 - 3064 Leduc St., Val Caron :Pumper 15 - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/500) (#SE 1457) :Tanker 15 - 1995 Freightliner FL106 / NOVAQuintech (425/2000) :Pumper 26 (Spare) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1250/600) (SN#11799) Fire Station No. 16 - 4200 Regional Rd. 80, Val Therese Built 1993 :Pumper 16 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT :Brush 16 - 1997 Ford F350 pickup (port./160) :Pumper 27 (Spare) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1250/600) (SN#13069) Fire Station No. 17 - 4680 Lafontaine St., Hanmer Built 1958 :Pumper 17 - 1998 International 4900 / Superior (1050/900/30F) :Tanker 17 - 2008 Sterling Acterra / Fort Garry (-/1500) Fire Station No. 18 - 65 Railway Ave., Capreol :Pumper 18 - 1986 Ford C8000 / Thibault (1050/500) :Aerial 18 - 2005 American Lafrance Eagle 134/LTI (1500/800/25F/75' midship) :Brush 18 - 2008 GMC C5500 / CET :Rescue 18 - 1994 Grumman Olsen / Almonte step van :Parade - 1927 Gotfredson / Bickle pump Fire Station No. 20 - 206 Church St., Garson Built 1955/1974 :Pumper 20 - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Rescue 20 - 1995 Ford F-Super Duty / Unicell/FD built :Brush 20 - 1995 Ford F150 (port./200) Fire Station No. 21 - 21 Edison Rd., Falconbridge Built 1977 :Squirt 21 - 1988 Ford C8000 / Superior (1050/500/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 882) :Tanker 21 - 2008 Kenworth / Pierce Fire Station No. 22 - 20 MacLennan Dr., Skead Built 1980 :Pumper 22 - 1987 Ford F800 / Hub (1050/1000) :Brush 22 - 2005 GMC C5500 / Seagrave (port./300/10F) Fire Station No. 23 - 7 Second Ave., Coniston Built 1971 :Pumper 23 - 1999 International / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Brush 23 - 2005 GMC C5500 / Seagrave (port./300/10F) Fire Station No. 24 - 162 Hill St., Wahnapithae Built 1976 :Pumper 24 - 2003 Freightliner FL116 / Superior (1050/800) :Tanker 24 - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Superior Fire Station No. 25 - 566 Red Deer Lake Rd. North :Pumper 25 - 1983 International S :Ford E-series van Assignment unknown :Car 2 - Make/model unknown :Reserve 1 - Make/model unknown :2008 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1250/625) :1998 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte pumper (1250/600) (SN#12253) :1990 Ford F700 / 1986 Dependable light rescue :1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/500) (#SE 905) :1988 Ford F350 / Del Bodies hazmat :Pumper 28 (Spare) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 819) On order *'Pumper 9' - 2012 Freightliner / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M393) *'Pumper 25' - 2012 Freightliner / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M394) *Tenders were called for two flat bed brush trucks (with an option for a third) in November 2012. Retired apparatus :1989 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) (#SE 963) :1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 917) :1986 Ford C / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 768) (Donated to Xstrata Strathcona Mill in Levack) :1986 Chevrolet K20 brush unit (port./200) :1985 Ford F800 tanker (port./2000) :1984 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500/55' boom) :1983 Ford C8000 / King pumper (1050/500) :1982 Ford LS9000 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1982 Ford E-series rescue van :1982 Ford F brush tender (port./200) :1981 Ford L800 / King tanker (PTO/1500) (SN#810018) :1978 Ford L900 / FD-built tanker (-/1500) :1978 Ford E cube van rescue :1976 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#75069) :1976 Ford C910 / King aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1976 Ford C900 / Thibault quint (1050/75' midship) :1976 Ford F750 tanker (port./1500) :1975 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/500) :1974 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/600/50' Telesqurt) :1974 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (625/1000) :1973 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1972 Ford E300 van brush tender/ utility :1971 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/500) :1970 Ford C / King pumper (1050/?) (ex-International Nickel Company) :1969 GMC / King/Superior tanker (-/1200) (ex-Kingston Township Fire Department) External links *Greater Sudbury Fire Services *Sudbury Professional Fire Fighters Association (IAFF Local 527) Category:Sudbury District Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus